


Juegos

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y es que sabía lo que Luciano estaba haciendo. Estaba provocándole. Estaba convirtiendo su juego en un chiste, porque no sabía perder y no iba a dejarle ganar sin arruinar su diversión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

 ¿Sabes qué? Creo que cambie de idea.

Luciano estaba seguro que había procurado que su voz sonara normal. Calma. Casual. Hasta desinteresada. Estaba seguro de ello, y no entendía entonces por qué había sonado tan quejumbrosa y nerviosa. Apretó los labios levemente en un mohín infantil, sintiéndose traicionado. Y avergonzado también, en cuanto Martín arqueó una escéptica ceja rubia en su dirección.

\- Hace mucho calor - se excusó rápidamente, algo a la defensiva - Y creo que me duele la cabeza. Y hombro. Y tobillo. Y...

\- Hace un día hermoso - le cortó Martín, impasible.

Lo cual era verdad, Luciano no podía negarlo. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo claro, ni una sola nube a la vista, y una agradable brisa primaveral soplaba, jugando en el césped, despeinándole los cabellos y enredándose entre sus ropas.

- Además, - agregó Martín, y ahora le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona - hace cinco minutos no te dolía nada.

Luciano se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

- Oh, pero ya me va a doler... - replicó bajito.

Martín dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada que resonó en toda la cancha. Luciano suspiró apesadumbrado y se preguntó que demonios se había bebido para acceder a esto.

Y es que en un principio, el rugby no había estado tan mal. El juego había estado relativamente bien cuando solo le había parecido tomar un balón de forma extraña (sinceramente, ¿quién querría una bola que no puede siquiera botar o rodar decentemente?) y correr como un demente hacia el otro lado de la cancha. No había sonado difícil. O impresionante. Había sonado estúpido, de hecho. Y Luciano había pensado, hey, ¿por qué no? Le gustaban las actividades al aire libre y ser mejor que Martín, y también se le daban bien los deportes y ser mejor que Martín.

Pero ahora Martín le había explicado que el juego era mucho más que eso, y había hablado de _trys_ , y de  _scrums_ , y de  _mauls_ , y de  _drops_ , y de  _lines_ , y de  _tackles_. Y Luciano no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, y cuando había preguntado por aquellas enormes hombreras y ridículos cascos, Martín se había echado a reír. De él. En su cara.

\- Si querés esas mariconadas, - había dicho burlón - anda al norte con Alfred.

Y Luciano lo estaba considerando seriamente. Alfred le agradaba, y si iban a pulverizarlo, Luciano sentía que estaba en todo su derecho de exigir algo de protección. No quería terminar con un par de dientes menos, o una nariz torcida, o con un hombro dislocado, o con el cuello roto.

Y si antes no había estado del todo seguro de la idea, ahora que tenía a Martín en frente, usando la ajustada camiseta de su selección de rugby (esto era lo único rescatable, por ahora), jugueteando habilidosamente con el ovalado balón entre sus manos, un peligroso brillo competitivo en los ojos, y una afilada sonrisa en los labios, se había decidido.

Martín se veía satisfecho.  _Demasiado_ satisfecho.

Esto no podía acabar bien.

\- Dale... - la sonrisa de Martín se ensanchó aún más, dándole la apariencia de un depredador, y su mirada brilló maliciosa como si le hubiese leído la mente y confirmara sus temores - Solo un partido. Entre vos y yo, ni siquiera hay equipos. Sin presiones. Si ya  _sé_ que voy a ganar.

Luciano le dedicó una mirada oscura, que Martín respondió con una sonrisilla que le desafiaba a contradecirle. Y Luciano (como el idiota que Martín siempre clamaba que era) picó el anzuelo y aceptó el reto suicida.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar, o solo hablar? - inquirió molesto.

Se pusieron en posición, uno frente al otro en el centro de la cancha, y Martín le ofreció el balón. Luciano le dedicó una mirada desafiante, y se lo quitó de las manos con un brusco manotazo. Intentó ignorar la extraña sensación de aquella peculiar pelota entre sus dedos, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

\- Tranquilo, - ronroneó bajito Martín, seductoramente - seré delicado.

Luciano no pudo evitar sentir arder sus mejillas y dedicarle otra mirada asesina. Y luego, salió corriendo, y el juego comenzó.

No más de cinco minutos después, con el primer tackle Luciano decidió que, primero, Martín le había mentido y que no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza ser delicado, porque acaba de tumbarle al suelo con la fuerza de un tren de carga. Segundo, que no le gustaba el rugby _._ En absoluto.

El juego era horrible. Luciano básicamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le dolía todo, Martín parecía estar inventándose las reglas, nada tenía sentido, y  _estaba perdiendo_. Estaba perdiendo frente a  _Martín_  por la ridícula diferencia de 102 puntos. Luciano no entendía como era eso siquiera posible. Y se lo hizo saber a Martín acusándole de llevar mal el marcador a su favor. Martín se molestó y le respondió que no necesitaba hacer trampa para ganar, y que él era el idiota que no sabía jugar. Y pasó a explicar que cada  _try_  valía cinco puntos, pero que se le sumaban dos si se lo convertía, y que si había penal o se pateaba a los palos se anotaban tres puntos, no dos como en la conversión del  _try_ , y  _qué diablos era todo eso_.

Estaba decidido. Odiaba el rugby con todo su ser. Y también odiaba a Martín por obligarle a jugar.

Fue mientras corría (por su vida) con el balón entre las manos, cuando Martín le alcanzó y tiró al suelo con el peso muerto de su cuerpo que Luciano abrió sus ojos a nuevas perspectivas.

Martín le derrumbó sin dificultad, y Luciano maldijo en respuesta, despotricando en contra del infeliz al que se le había ocurrido semejante juego infernal, y de paso en contra de Martín también. Habían terminado los dos en el suelo, el maldito balón rodando de forma irregular en cualquier dirección, y entonces, luego de blasfemar bajo su respiración, Luciano lo notó. 

Martín había terminado encima de él. Recostado entre sus piernas, presionando su cuerpo húmedo y caliente sobre el suyo, aprisionándole contra el césped. Una torcida sonrisa complacida curvaba sus labios mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su encendida piel, recorriendo su rostro y cuello y pegando el rubio cabello a su frente. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban con suficiencia entrecerrados, y su boca jadeaba en busca de aire a centímetros de la de Luciano, su cálido aliento golpeando sus labios erizándole los vellos de la nuca y cosquilleándole la piel.

De acuerdo. De acuerdo, esto era interesante. Y familiar. Esto despertaba la memoria e imaginación de Luciano.

Martín simplemente le dedicó una despreocupada sonrisa de superioridad, aparentemente ajeno a todas aquellas ideas ni fantasías que ahora ocupaban la mente de Luciano por completo. Con agilidad y naturalidad, como si nada, se levantó para ir por el balón de nuevo, llamándole a apresurarse si es que quería anotar aunque fuese un punto. Luciano, por su parte, le ignoró mientras se sentaba en el suelo lenta y contemplativamente, inmerso en el mundo de posibilidades que acaba de abrirse frente a sus ojos.

Y entonces, lo comprendió.

Este era un deporte de contacto. No había reglas que impidieran romperle la nariz a tu contrincante. Aferrarte y revolcarte por el suelo con él era parte del juego, ¿verdad? Colgarte y lanzarte sobre él cual animal en celo estaba completamente permitido, ¿verdad? De acuerdo. Si de eso iba el juego, eso es lo que Luciano haría.  
  
Si lo que Martín quería era un juego de contacto, eso sería exactamente lo que Luciano le daría encantado.

En cuanto volvieron a enfrentarse en el centro de la cancha, Luciano se encontraba considerablemente más animado. Martín observó el cambio con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente lo dejo estar. Solo una vez que el balón volvió a ponerse en juego nuevamente, se percató de la nueva táctica de Luciano, quien ignoraba por completo el balón para dedicarle su completa atención exclusivamente a Martín.

Entonces, le dedicó una mirada molesta (que fue respondida con una maliciosa sonrisa), pero se negó a prestarle mayor atención. Y es que sabía lo que Luciano estaba haciendo. Estaba provocándole. Estaba convirtiendo  _su_ juego en un chiste, porque no sabía perder y no iba a dejarle ganar sin arruinar su diversión. Martín no pensaba reaccionar, no pensaba darle el gusto de verlo rabiar, pensaba borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona haciéndole morder el polvo, ganando limpiamente como venía haciendo y como por supuesto siempre hacía.

Procuró ignorar los innecesarios y juguetones pellizcones y apretones que sentía cada vez con más frecuencia, y la deliberada forma en la que Luciano dejaba que sus manos recorrieran y permanecieran sobre su cuerpo más tiempo del necesario, y se reservó sus comentarios respecto a como los dedos brasileros se metían casualmente bajo su camiseta cada vez con más frecuencia para acariciar su piel como si realmente Martín no lo notase. No pensaba reaccionar, no iba a caer, no iba a-

\- ¡¿Q-Qué carajo hacés?!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la traviesa mano que se coló dentro de de sus pantalones sin sutileza o tapujo alguno le fue imposible de pasar por alto.

Martín pegó un salto en su lugar, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándose en una armoniosa sinfonía de nervios exaltados, y soltó el balón al instante, conteniendo la respiración de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Salí, boludo! - se retorció cual lombriz a la vez que se sacaba a Luciano de encima de un empujón - ¡Eso es falta!

Luciano contuvo su sonrisa, apenas, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas.

\- Ah, - fingió inocencia - pensé que este juego no tenía faltas...

Martín le dedicó una mirada asesina. De no haber sido porque su rostro ya estaba encendido por el esfuerzo de la actividad física bajo el sol, se habría ruborizado. De vergüenza e ira. Pero Martín prefería simplemente atribuir el calor que subía a sus mejillas simplemente a la segunda.

Luciano se rió con ligereza.

\- Vamos, - Luciano intentó volver a acercarse, pero Martín retrocedió siseando furioso un rápido “¡Ni te me acerqués!” - no es tan grave… te comportas como si jamás te hubiese tocado el-

Martín se negaba rotundamente a escuchar el resto.

\- Eso es  _trampa_  - le interrumpió con rapidez, indignado.

Luciano se encogió de hombros, una perezosa sonrisa en los labios.

\- Mi intención no era hacer trampa... - replicó con sinceridad, y le arqueó las crespas cejas sugestivamente.

Martín frunció el ceño aún más.

\- No, yo ya sé cual es tu intención - masculló entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios con recelo.

Y ahora si, Luciano le dedicó una enorme sonrisa en toda regla. Martín se cruzó de brazos, y corrió la vista, molesto. No sabía para que se molestaba, no había caso. Luciano era imposible.

\- No voy a volver a jugar un partido de rugby con vos nunca más - declaró enfurruñado.

Y Luciano sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- Mejor - sentenció, y tuvo el descaro de abrazar a Martín y depositar un beso en su barbilla - Se me ocurren otras cosas que podríamos hacer juntos en vez…

Martín no se dio por aludido. No se movió, o volteó el rostro en su dirección siquiera, aparentemente decidido ignorarle. Luciano se puso de puntitas, y besó también sus labios, y luego le observó expectante. Al cabo de unos segundos, Martín le echó una mirada de reojo desde arriba. Luciano sonrió. Martín bufó. Y volvió a correr la vista, como si la sola presencia de Luciano fuese un grave insulto a su persona.

\- Vaaaaaaamos - Luciano restregó su mejilla contra su cuello, haciendo un puchero - Te invitó a tomar algo. Y esta vez sí te lo pago, lo prometo.

Martín volvió a mirarle, fingiendo poco interés, pero el suave suspiro que se le escapó delató que lo estaba considerando.

\- … Está bien - aceptó finalmente.

Luciano rió bajito, y volvió a besar sus labios sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- Pero, - Martín se apresuró a condicionar, y Luciano no pudo evitar perder un poco el ánimo y su sonrisa - antes de ir a cualquier lado con vos, vamos a los vestuarios. No sé vos, pero yo quiero darme una buena ducha.

Y Luciano sonrió encantado, captando al instante la muda invitación a la vez que Martín intentaba contener una sonrisilla cómplice.


End file.
